bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Obake
)http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ベイマックス_ザ・シリーズ Herman Ekabo |race = Human |status = Unknown |affiliations = San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (formerly) Mr. Yama Globby (formerly) Mad Jacks Noodle Burger Boy Clone Wasabi Clone Fred Momakase Buddy Guards Robot Obake Baymax (reprogrammed) |friends = Professor Granville (formerly) |family = Trina ("daughter") |debut = Big Hero 6: The Series *"Baymax Returns" |voice actor = Andrew Scott |likes = Science, success, robotics, potential, intelligence, Lenore Shimamoto |dislikes = Incompetence, failure |occupation = Supervillain |designer(s) = Yuhki Demers}} Obake, formerly known as Bob Aken, is a villainous figure who made his debut in the animated TV show Big Hero 6: The Series since its pilot. He was the main antagonist of the first season. Background Bob Aken was once a star student of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology under the tutelage of Professor Granville. Granville noticed his genius and gave Bob his own laboratory. She also allowed him to use the SFIT's lab even after hours. Granville believed that without limits, Bob would make great accomplishments, but that eventually made him work on dangerous experiments. One night, while Bob was working on an energy amplifier, it exploded on his face and sent him to hospital. Granville felt responsible for the boy and left the SFIT and although Bob managed to survive, he didn't return to SFIT either. Aken suffered damage in the temporoparietal junction of his brain and made the left side of his face to glow with a purple light. The accident made him unable to tell right from wrong, but apparently, he knew it and did not care for medical attention. Years later, he returned under the alias of Obake (taken from the middle of his own name) with a plan to "make a better world" by blowing up the city and involving the San Fransokyo underworld, as first shown when he hired Mr. Yama to carry out his plans. Obake also has connections to criminals in the city and is well informed about the events that occur in it, hiring Globby not long after his mutation and constantly seen watching the news or the city's surveillance cameras, particularly when Big Hero 6 appear in them. He can hack into most devices utilizing robots and chips in order to communicate with his associates, usually with his ogre-like emblem appearing on the monitor. At some point, he also created a robot who acts as his daughter called Trina. Personality Back when he was a student at SFIT, he had plans to change the world for the better with cutting-edge technology. But following his accident, the permanent damage he suffered to his brain had a negative effect on his psyche, rendering him cold-hearted and insane. His previous ambitions were now greatly twisted by the belief that genius should not be held back, but have the freedom to explore it to help civilization progress, in whatever way it had to come, and his desire to be recognized for it only fueled his mentality. While he still intended to make the world a better place, he didn't care if innocent people got hurt or even killed in the process as a small price to pay for his desires. He became an intimidating man who terrified other criminals like Yama and was described by one of the Mad Jacks as "kind of a freak". Despite his insane beliefs, he acted calculating and patient. Obake also developed an obsession with Lenore Shimamoto's scientific career upon finding out she was responsible for the great catastrophe of 1906. Seeing how she had become famous and remembered, he wanted to "live forever" and be remembered as well by creating a better San Fransokyo, though the way he wanted to achieve it was by wiping out the entire city and killing millions. Despite his fixation on Shimamoto, he had low opinion of artistic expression, and didn't hesitate to damage her "City Rising" artwork in order to acquire the blueprints beneath it. In general, he only seems interested in things that can be proven factually, while having no interest in subjective opinions, shown when he shut down Noodle Burger Boy after the robot claimed that his plan "seemed" to be working, when it in fact was working. He liked remaining obscure to most of the outside world and performed his attacks anonymously, sending out his minions or hired villains for his schemes, but he sometimes went out himself, and since very few people know him he was unnoticed. When going to crowded or public places, he disguised himself to keep his identity secret. Because many of his plans had been foiled by Big Hero 6, he started obtaining information about them, getting as many details as possible and becoming upset when his hired criminals failed their missions after facing them. Due to this, he also made alliances with the villains that faced Big Hero 6 in the past. Upon obtaining enough information about the heroes, Obake realized that Hiro Hamada was a lot like him and decided to become a "mentor" for him despite Hiro's refusal. When Big Hero 6 foiled his ultimate plan, Obake simply decided to give up on it and stay at his crumbling laboratory. Appearance Obake is a slender male, who has pale and almost greyish skin, blue eyes and an English accent. His hair is black with a red streak sometimes visible. When he was young, he wore a black jacket and a turtleneck with a red scarf, black pants and white shoes. He wore two disguises in the episode Rivalry Weak. He wears a red shirt with a brown hoodie, a black hat, black pants and red scanner glasses for his first disguise and he wears a cowboy hat, glasses, a beard, red scarf, a buttoned up shirt and black pants for his second disguise. At times, the left side of his face glows with a purple light from his accident. He can apparently do this at will. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-level intellect:' Obake is a patient, calculating, technological genius with prowess towards machines. He is skilled in hacking, as he managed to hack into multiple systems and take control of them. Based on his hideout, it seems Obake can also access the city's surveillance systems, as he learned about the Big Hero 6 when observing them through nearby cameras. Equipment *'Watch:' Obake wears a watch that also has a hologram map. He was able to trace Big Hero 6 with it, noticing they were approaching to his location when they searched for the Mad Jacks. *'Small graphene knife:' Similar to Momakase's knives, Obake owns a small graphene-bladed knife that he used to take a slice of Globby's substance. *'Black market chip:' A chip that he created himself and sold to Alistair Krei for an insane amount of cash, doing so anonymously and with lies by making him believe it was cutting-edge technology; in reality, it was an empty drive used to hack and obtain his files. *'Micro-Drones:' A group of small flying robots that he sends to attack or spy. *'CPU Robot:' It is a small spider robot with Obake's symbol imprinted in it. Obake gave it to Noodle Burger Boy in order to take over the Kentucky Kaiju's system. *'Scanner Glasses:' Obake owns a pair of glasses used to digitalize Lenore Shimamoto's journal so he could read it from his own base, as well as scanning her house trying to find her secret laboratory. The first glasses were accidentally broken by a kid, but he could either fix them or build another pair. *'Graphene shard:' He gave it to Momakase in order to help her break free from prison. *'Scan Jammer:' He also gave it Momakase after she joined his "club" so Big Hero 6 won't be able to track her *'Crab Robot:' Another of his creations, it is a semi-sentient robot modeled after a real crab. It works underwater and allowed Obake to record everything around his underwater base, as well as automatically uploading the feed to his computer. *'Noodle Burger Boy's Remote:' A remote that allows him to shut off Noodle Burger Boy at any times, especially when the latter is annoying him. *'Digital Imaging Lenses:' Special contact lenses which makes augmented reality visions to appear for its user. Obake implanted them in every member of Big Hero 6 with them being unaware of it. *'Obake Chip:' A purple chip with his logo in it, designed to be inserted into Baymax to turn him against Hiro. History For his first attempt at his plan, Obake contacted Yama to acquire back his energy amplifier which Granville now used as a paperweight. When Yama turns up empty-handed, an unhappy Obake communicates with him when Yama is inside an elevator and threatens to send him plummeting. With his life in the line, Yama narrowly calms Obake by revealing he managed to construct an army of Baymax duplicates. Obake sees potential in his work but warns Yama not to fail him this time. After Yama successfully obtains the amplifier, he calls Obake demanding why he wasn't informed of the item's capabilities. Obake, working on a device and watching Yama from his computer's screen, simply reasons that Yama is his subordinate and he shouldn't be asking questions about his missions. Yama promises to return the item soon and ends the call. However, a new superhero group known as the Big Hero 6 end up thwarting his plans and destroy the item. Despite losing it, Obake takes an interest in the team as he observes them on the monitor screen from his lair. Some time later, Obake is seen watching the pictures of Big Hero 6 following their victory against High Voltage, then a close-up picture of Hiro and Baymax. His face glows while looking at them. He remains silent until "Failure Mode", when he employs Globby to steal a painting called "City Rising" from the San Fransokyo Museum of Art, knowing that the artist of the piece, Lenore Shimamoto, was also a scientist. When Globby succeeds and meets with him at a hideout, Obake soon becomes interested in Globby's gooey body substance and takes a slice of it for further study, stating it may reveal more potential. He then breaks the painting's frame to reveal blueprints hidden beneath it. In order to find out more about Big Hero 6, Obake carefully laid a double plan in "The Impatient Patient" by hiring the Mad Jacks to steal a valuable chip that Alistair Krei bought on the black market. Little did anyone know, that it was also Obake who sold Krei the drive in the first place. Hiro, Baymax and Fred prevented the Jacks from taking the chip, and the Jacks contacted Obake, who was upset they were beaten by a child and told them to finish the job. He then begins looking at a picture of Hiro in his superhero suit, and wonders what it will take to lay him low. The Mad Jacks later abducted Krei from his office and succeeded at getting the drive, subsequently leaving Krei hanging from an antenna on top of his company's building. Krei called Big Hero 6 for help and so they began looking for the Jacks, who at the time were meeting Obake at a warehouse. Obake noticed the heroes were after the Mad Jacks and told them to take away the chip while he escaped. The Jacks ended up caught by the team and saw themselves forced to lend the chip, then escaped. Later, the chip is returned to Krei and it's revealed that Obake accurately predicted everything that Krei would do and that he only used the Mad Jacks to get Krei paranoid enough to keep the secrets in the chip to himself instead of telling anyone in his team. Krei plugged the drive in his computer and found it was empty, getting angry that buying the chip and everything that happened afterwards was for nothing. It turned out that the drive itself was actually a bug that allowed Obake to spy on Krei and hack into his computers when he plugged it in. Once inside Krei Tech's systems, Obake not only gained access to top secret projects, but also uncovered Hiro's secret identity. Following this discovery, in "Killer App" Obake sends an army of weaponized Micro-Drones to attack civilians at Night Market Square, trapping them atop Telegraph Tower until Big Hero 6 once more appeared to foil the attack. Obake watched the whole scene and called the drones disappointing, then makes it his mission to uncover the identities of the five remaining members of the team. He goes about this by personally breaking into a Noodle Burger restaurant at night to steal their animatronic mascot, Noodle Burger Boy, and reprogramming it. With Noodle Burger Boy's ability to obtain personal information of customers by scanning them, Obake sends it out to retrieve information on Big Hero 6. The robot succeded, but also attempted to engage in battle with the team a couple times, failing each time and later going back to Obake's hideout whilst sounding scared and sad because of it. However, since the robot did manage to obtain their data, Obake did not mind that it couldn't beat them. He plugged Noodle Burger Boy to a computer and uploaded the heroes' info, then watched and "got to know" the true identities of Baymax, Fred, Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago and Wasabi. Now, aware of the entire team's identities, he proceeds to test out Hiro's intelligence and personality in the episode "Kentucky Kaiju" by sending out Globby to a bank just to fight the Big Hero 6 rather than having him steal anything; he orders Globby to make Hiro feel useless, which he manages to do. After returning to Obake's lair, Globby states that he did what Obake asked, yet doesn't understand why, and Obake remarks that what he did was beyond his understanding. He then explains to Globby that he planted doubt in Hiro's mind, and that they will now observe how the boy genius will act on that said doubt. For the next step, he sends out Noodle Burger Boy to cause havoc and fight the team, equipped with a new flying mech. Hiro had upgraded himself with "Nano-Dex", which enhanced his physical strength and allowed him to take on the robot with no help. Later, Noodle Burger Boy returns with Obake and Globby, and the trio watch a video of Hiro's fight. Turns out, Obake had also predicted Hiro would react the way he did of trying to prove himself independent, and called his upgrade an obvious choice, but was still impressed by it. After being annoyed by his minions, Obake notices the Nano-Dex Hiro used to increase his strength, and remarks that "it's too bad he rushed it." Obake later goes to Lucky Cat Café seemingly as a regular client, and sees Hiro and Baymax leave to Fred's house to see if they could solve Hiro's problem after his Nano-Dex shirt wouldn't come off. Obake hears their discussion and simply smiles at them whilst covering his face with a newspaper. Aunt Cass approaches him and asks if he is liking the food, to which Obake replies positively. Noodle Burger Boy then goes and steals Fred's giant Kentucky Kaiju animatronic, and installs an advanced CPU chip that Obake gave to him into the robot to make it attack the city. Hiro manages to beat the huge robot by using his intelligence, and Obake spies on the team again through cameras at his lair, along with his two minions. While looking over the CPU chip following the fight, Hiro realizes that Noodle Burger Boy couldn't have made it and that Globby never stole anything from the bank and was trying to get into his head instead, deducing that the both of them must be working for "someone else". At the same time, Obake, while still spying on Big Hero 6, explains to his two minions that his plan was to test Hiro's intelligence. Globby then asks how smart Hiro is, to which Obake responds "very." During "Rivalry Weak", Obake goes to the SFAI in order to find more secrets from the scientist Lenore Shimamoto after her house is restored and allowed people to tour inside it. Wearing a hoodie and cap to remain anonymous, he enters her house and using a pair of scanner glasses, tries to find Lenore's secret journal, but his plan fails when a kid accidentally bumps into him and makes Obake drop the glasses, then the kid breaks them by stepping on them. Obake simply scares the child and retreats, but later, sees in the news that Honey Lemon, Baymax, Go Go and Hiro found the artist's secret lab while they were trying to prank the SFAI. Honey Lemon secretly takes the journal with her and Obake notices this, then next day goes to the SFIT disguised and calling himself "Herman Ekabo", claiming to be a historian from the museum. Pretending to be unaware of the journal's existence, he induces Honey Lemon into giving it to him. Honey Lemon later goes to the museum but finds out "Herman Ekabo" is not a real person, then calls her team to help find the thief since she left her SFIT ID inside the book. The geared up Big Hero 6 track the ID down to an empty warehouse and see Obake calmly reading the book with his scanner glasses on, but they are unaware about anything Obake has done so far and believe he is a stranger. The team break inside but Obake keeps on reading unworried, and simply claims to be disappointed, as he believed the team could have tracked him down sooner. Obake then says he needs one more minute to finish reading and comments that this is also how much time they all have left, before trapping them in separate containers that give them all only one minute to solve particular death traps—Hiro and Baymax trapped in a replica of Hiro's bedroom that is slowly filling with water and threatens to drown them, Go Go and Honey Lemon trapped inside a replica of Lenore Shimamoto's laboratory with the walls closing in on them and threatening to crush them, while Fred and Wasabi are inside a replica of Fred's room where they fight against clones of themselves. They all manage to make their way out of the containers, so Obake becomes mildly impressed and praises them for their creativity and intelligence. He remains, however, unintimidated by the heroes, then hands them the book. Before Big Hero 6 get the chance to do anything else, the lights are turned off, Obake's face glows, and he vanishes from the place, leaving the team to wonder who the mystery man is. As Fred soon begins conceptualizing possible names for their mysterious new enemy, they open Shimamoto's book and see Obake left them a message in one of the blank pages with his "name" signed, letting the heroes know they will meet again. Back at his hideout, Obake uploads the glasses' data onto his computer, having Shimamoto's diary completely digitalized for himself, then uses a filter on the seemingly blank last pages that reveal many hidden notes and formulas written within them and ponders where to start with it. Obake then allies himself with another of Big Hero 6's enemies, Momakase, in "Fan Friction". Disguised as a security guard, he goes to SecuriTech and finds the special cell where Momakase is held, then gives her a graphene shard to help her escape. He aids her with a Micro-Drone after Hiro and Baymax find out about this and chase her. Momakase successfully runs away, but the drone is destroyed and Hiro realizes the drone was sent by Obake. Both villains meet at Obake's hideout, and even though Momakase still doesn't trust him and puts a graphene knife against his neck, Obake doesn't flinch and shows her all of his investigation on Big Hero 6, inviting her to join his "club". Momakase agrees due to her seeking revenge against them, and Obake tells her that he has plans for Hiro. He also gives her a scan-jammer to prevent Big Hero 6 from locating her. He then tasks her with a mission where she traps Big Hero 6 and Karmi on Akuma Island. Upon succeeding and leaving the team and Karmi to their doom when the island is about to detonate, she is steering a boat and contacts Obake, who tells her that Hiro will survive if he is smart enough. In "Mini-Max", Obake has a relatively minor role, as he hacks Granville's Security System Robots and makes them attack Hiro and Granville at the SFIT. While trapped in a classroom and hiding from the bots, Granville tells Hiro part of her story with Bob Aken, albeit keeping the details at minimum. Fred and Mini-Max then go and defeat the robots, but Obake is still able to spy on Granville and Hiro the next day through one of the trashed robots when they talk about Granville's past "mistakes" referring to Obake, which only makes him frown in silence while staring at them. After this, he remains silent with the attacks and instead works on the blueprints he obtained. He operates in an underwater base with Noodle Burger Boy at the San Fransokyo bay, and creates a robotic crab to scout the area. Meanwhile, Hiro has been trying to figure out Obake's plan, but Hiro remains unsuccessful and soon Fred calls him to celebrate Wasabi's birthday. The team decide to recover Wasabi's car which was lost underwater after having faced Yokai and fix it for him as a present, so Hiro creates underwater suits for Baymax and himself. The robot crab records them and returns to the base, where Obake was now turning water into fuel. The robot uploads its data to the computer, showing Obake the feed of Hiro and Baymax, but he also notices Baron Von Steamer using his drill vehicle underwater although he simply ignores him and calling his name stupid. He later spies on Big Hero 6 through a red dragon toy in Fred's room, where he notices them watching a message from Baron Von Steamer to Fred's father, the former superhero Boss Awesome, hearing how Von Steamer reveals he had planned to attack the city to challenge Boss Awesome, although Big Hero 6 must fight him instead as Boss Awesome was in another part of the world at the time. Noodle Burgle Boy then makes a comment about Von Steamer messing with his plans, but Obake is not worried, as Big Hero 6 lives with stopping villains, so he keeps working on prints about Lenore Shimamoto's mysterious machine. He later shuts off Noodle Burger Boy for annoying him on his work on converting H2O to D2O, so he can turn the water into fuel for his machine. When the team is trying to figure out Steamer's plan, he hacked into their communicators and aided them into realizing Steamer's scheme by telling Hiro to think bigger, causing Hiro to realize the statue for Boss Awesome is actually a weapon designed to look like Baron Von Steamer to drain the ocean and blast the city, confirming Steamer's plan would indeed interfere with Obake's plan. After Steamer is defeated by them and arrested, the team wonder why Obake would help them, and they go take a look at Hiro's research to help him resolve things. Obake, meanwhile, completes his work on the bay and says "Thank you, Big Hero 6" while smiling evilly. Soon, Obake sends out his robotic "daughter" Trina to cause heists by using fighting bots, having learned about Hiro's past as a bot fighter and using this to lure him back into it. Though Hiro showed romantic interest in Trina and she attempted to have him join her, Hiro refused as he told Trina about his brother, Tadashi, and how he helped him to get out of it before. Trina then went back to Obake with one of the bots after stealing a diamond, but Obake showed little interest in it, so he asked Trina to show him something else and she projected an hologram of her conversation with Hiro. After seeing this, Obake shut her down and hugged her, remarking on how they offered Hiro "freedom" and he rejected it. He then told Trina it was time to "move forward". Obake also investigated more about Tadashi, even getting some of his test recordings. Having learned about his importance to Hiro, Obake implanted digital imaging lenses in every member of the team when it was Halloween day and the team went to Mr. Ohare's House of Scares. With the lenses, he caused them to see their biggest fears. Hiro then began seeing Tadashi everywhere, and after facing Noodle Burger Boy, Baymax was damaged. At his garage, Hiro started fixing Baymax until he saw Tadashi again and followed him back to the haunted house. There, Tadashi tried to convince Hiro to stop taking limits and not to fix Baymax. Hiro however realized this was not something the real Tadashi would say, and Obake revealed it was actually himself. Hiro then took off the contacts after Obake called him a clever boy. On the other hand, Noodle Burger Boy had broken into the SFIT with many Buddy Guards he had stolen earlier. While the rest of team were distracted with their projected fears, Noodle Burger Boy and the robots took the Hyperconducting Magnet which was in the room away, and brought it back to Obake. With the magnet and the machine he had been working on all along, Obake prepares for his ultimate plan. The last piece he needed was the energy amplifier that Big Hero 6 had first destroyed, so he devised a plan to make Hiro create a new one. He sent out Globby to steal a failed, junk version of an amplifier attempted by Krei Tech Industries. Globby failed to obtain it, but inadvertently caused Hiro to want to create one himself despite it being considered impossible. While Hiro created the amplifier for his final presentation at the SFIT, Fred thought up of a plan to capture Globby and lead Big Hero 6 to Obake. He convinced Alistair Krei to pretend he completed the amplifier so that Globby would show up and steal it, but during the attack Noodle Burger Boy also joined in with his Dumplings, which made it far more difficult for the team. Noodle Burger Boy also inserted Obake's chip into Baymax, which made Baymax point Hiro to an abandoned restaurant where a robotic decoy of Obake attacked Hiro and Baymax so that they'd miss the SFIT presentation. Meanwhile, Obake walked into the presentation and talked to Granville, who was surprised to see him after so many years, but Obake thanked her as she had "made him the man he is today". Big Hero 6, as students, noticed him calmly walking around and tried to go to him and capture him, but the rest of Obake's team then broke into the SFIT and attacked everyone. Afterwards, Obake used his old SFIT ID to enter Hiro's lab and mentioned how it belonged to him before, then stole the amplifier and left riding some Buddy Guards while his minions also escaped. Granville then revealed everything about Bob Aken to her students, whom she knew were Big Hero 6. Back at Lucky Cat Café, Hiro finds out that Baymax had been reprogrammed by Obake's chip, but before he can take it out, Baymax aggresively takes Hiro to Obake's base. There, Obake revealed he wanted Hiro to be his student after his entire plan succeeded and destroyed the city in order to create "New San Fransokyo" from the resulting catastrophe. Obake told him that Professor Granville doesn't understand Hiro's potential but he does, and that when his new city is complete, he can't wait to see what Hiro will accomplish as his student. Noodle Burger Boy is sent by Obake to the lighthouse at top of the submarine base to insert the amplifier into the machine and set the plan in motion, while Obake himself tried to convince Hiro to join him. Hiro however refuses to obey, so the reprogrammed Baymax imprisons him. On the other hand, Globby had become worried about the plan and decided to break out Hiro instead as he didn't want to blow up the city, therefore betraying his allies. Obake soon finds Momakase adhered to the wall after she fought Hiro and Globby while trying to stop both of them from escaping, so he ordered her to recapture Hiro because he told her that the boy needed Obake's guidance. With Baymax under Obake's control, Hiro went to the lighthouse by flying on his Skymax and takes his amplifier back, although the machine had become self-sustaining so it still generated enough energy to create a star that would wipe out the town. Reunited with Big Hero 6, Hiro remembered that Fred had ordered a new Kentucky Kaiju robot, which was big enough to counteract the energy from the star and stop the shockwave from destroying San Fransokyo. Obake stayed at his base with Baymax and Noodle Burger Boy, who he deactivated after having bothered him again and instead activated an immobilized Baymax to talk with him. Baymax noticed Obake's brain damage and offered to help, but Obake simply replied that it was a childhood mishap. Ultimately, Big Hero 6 foils the plan and Obake watches his cameras go off, becoming too dispirited about the fact that he won't be remembered like Lenore Shimamoto for turning the city into something perfect. The base also starts crumbling and falling apart, so he decides to free Baymax from his control and tells him he was "satisfied with his care", thereby allowing the robot to return to Hiro, while he simply sat on his chair waiting for his demise while the base is destroyed. In the aftermath, Hiro gave the amplifier to Granville so she'd lock it inside a safe, and Granville asked what happened to Obake. Hiro and Baymax then went back to the remains of the base with their submarine armors, but Baymax couldn't find the body. Hiro told him it was impossible that he could survive, to which Baymax replied what Hiro had said earlier: "Nothing is impossible." Etymology *'Obake' - Obake means "ghost" or "apparition" in Japanese and can also refer to "monster". The term itself literally means a thing that changes, referring to transformation. In Japanese folklore, an Obake (お化け) is a supernatural entity either capable of transformation or is a human ghost. The Obake is closely related to the Japanese Yōkai; fittingly, Robert Callaghan, another supervillain encountered by the Big Hero 6, used "Yokai" as a codename. Trivia *The last name of his disguised alias "Herman Ekabo" is just "Obake" backwards. *According to Baymax, his body temperature is below normal. *Obake's plan shares some similarities to the ones attempted by Everwraith from the original Marvel version of Big Hero 6. **Everwraith wanted to blow up Japan by recreating the nuclear attacks from World War II after reasoning that they forced the nation to excel, thus another attack would cause further progress. **Obake intended to wipe out the world, starting with San Fransokyo, by recreating the Great Catastrophe of 1906 and eventually build a "better world" from this, using a machine that created a star in order to achieve it. Appearances Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains